Sun Burn
by Zaimou
Summary: [One Shot] One Mission. SPF 50, SPF 30, and SPF 8, and a new foreign language. [Rating For Sakura] [SasuSaku? SakuNaru? KakaSaku?]


Sun Burn

The grey haired sensei had given a mission to his team. A 'team building' mission.  
Walking in thier swimming trunks, they had been sent to the beach. Naruto, in his neon orange trunks, sasuke in his black, and Sakura, had an emerald green bikini top, with pink trunks that had sakura petals printed on them.

Kakashi hadn't told them anything about the mission other than "Team Building and Beach"  
Those were his EXACT useless words. He did have a plastic red bucket in his right hand, and 3 blue shovels in the other.  
Sakura, in the way back, was thinking. 'Beach. Team Building. Buckets. Shovels.' She pondered, with her arms crossed.

"Kakashi?" She asked her sensei, thinking about the mission, "Do we have to build a sand castle"  
She saw the old man's head bob up and down.

"HEY! WASN'T THIS TEAM BUILDING? MORE LIKE JUST BUILDING." Sakura pounded Naruto's head,  
while yelling at him to shutup. Sasuke was in the front, listening out of boredom, while applying suncreen.  
He had SPF 50. Naruto had SPF 30. And Sakura, had a suncreen with no SPF label, even though it was SPF 8.  
She had it everywhere. Shoulders, nose, ears legs, back, neck feet, stomache, and forehead, but she thought it was a hefty SPF 50 or at least 15.

Suddenly kicking off her pink flip flops, and running into the soft beach sand, she dove into the waves.  
"SAKURA! THE CASTLE!" She hated Naruto sometimes. Being off track or in this case...on track.  
This was her second time to the beach. Last time, she just watched the waves with Ino, being scared of the teal abyss. Now, she controlled it.

"Fine Naruto, toss the bucket and Ill get the water!" Suddenly, the red pet pink and a wail came from the ocean,  
"GAAAAH! NARUTO THAT HURT!" He shrugged then started digging with Sasuke.

She arrived with a bucket of water and a bruise on the top of her head. She oh-so-quickly, tipped the bucket upside down, above the blonde. A shreik was heard as the idiot became cold. At the same time, the first wall of the castle had been built.  
Naruto went to get water, and as he came back, the second wall. Sasuke went to the ocean for water next, returnining to see half a wall made.  
They sent the dobe to get water, and as he came back they finished. Kakashi inspected it, then, sat on it.

"Took you 3 hours and...23 minutes." Gaping at thier broken castle, they whined. Sasuke walked off, his nose being a slight red.  
Naruto was a slight pink was Sakura looked fine. Well, until she tied her hair up. Naurot came over and whispered to the young ninja, "Sakura, your shoulders look red..." She blinked then turned her head to see a bright red shoulder.

"Ouch...I wonder," she poked her burn, "GAAH! SHIT THAT HURTS!" She heard a snort, coming from the Uchiha.  
"Shut the hell up Uchiha..." Damn he never heard her speak like that."FUCK FUCK FUCK IT BURNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"  
All three males had thier eyes twitching. She POKED her sunburn and ended up cursing herself to hell.

All of a sudden, she stopped, got up and smiled, "Im fine!" Sasuke and the dobe twitched, thinking about what just happened.

As they arrived at thier training ground Kakashi asigned them to taijutsu. No nin or gen justus. Right away Naruto,  
went up to Sakura and slapped her shoulder playfully screaming, "HELL YEA!" His slap couldve left a deep red mark of his hand if there wasn't a sunburn there. Sakura fell to her knees, but on top of her feet and both hands placed on the sunburn, elbows up.  
"GiyAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHIIIT SHIT SHIT FUCK IT DAMNIT!  
NARUTO YOU FUCKING BITCH THAT HURTS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tears slowly tream on her face as she fell foward, hands still placed on the sunburn. She twitched and spazzed and rolled around trying to stop the burning pain.

Sasuke walked up to her, suprised with her language. He bent down then stepped on the sunburn.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAI SASUKE YOU FUCKING SUN OF BITCHY WHORE! GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He smirked as she contintued to spazz.

"Hn...I like taijustu." 


End file.
